


Blood Tastes Better (When It Comes From You)

by Maknaeholic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A LOT of Blood Play, Bc consent is hot af, Damn. I'm forgetting other tags..., Drinking from royals make 'em horny, Ended as Porn with Feelings, It was supposed to be a PWP (like always), Kinda cockwarming and cumdump??? sorry..., Like srsly A LOT, M/M, Modern Vampires tho, Never expect a lot from me in smut yet I still do it, Royal!Vampire Felix, Vampire AU, Vampire Sex, Vampsmut was the working title, don't ask why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknaeholic/pseuds/Maknaeholic
Summary: “You never answered me,” Felix pursed his lips, watching as Chan brought his hand up to kiss his wrist. “Is that a royal thing or a you thing?”





	Blood Tastes Better (When It Comes From You)

**Author's Note:**

> ... No one asked for this, but I did it anyways.
> 
> I actually liked this AU, I might do more parts to it. It was supposed to be just vamp smut without context and suddenly it had a background, seems like I can never just write sex. Sorry.
> 
> I'll check for typos tomorrow. It's past midnight.

Chan never questioned why he couldn’t drink Felix’s blood, assuming it was probably because of their hierarchy difference. Chan had been turned by the lowest of the low vampires, some scum that found him on his way home on a cold night back when he lived in Australia. Life for the night creatures started becoming a bit more complicated once humans found out about them, getting hunted and adored at the same time.

 

In a time where the normal order of vampires was never broken, Felix and Chan would’ve never met. Felix would have a life of luxuries and pleasures beyond imagination while Chan would have killed random people to stay alive; however, they met against all odds in their attempt at a better life through the one thing that joined human and vampires alike: music. Felix escaped what seemed to be a perfect life in Australia, and Chan worked to keep himself off the streets in Korea. He had no reason to help a spoiled vampire like Felix in the beginning, except the freckles on his face were a trait so strange on immortals, that he couldn't leave him to caught or killed in a cold winter night.

 

That didn’t mean he’d give his life or something for the vampire, or so he thought, until one night after one of their gigs in a rather dangerous part (for humans and vampires alike), one of the vampire tracker Felix’s family sent after caught them. Chan was older than Felix in age, human and vampire, so he was much stronger than the other Aussie. That’s why he ended up with broken bones, a busted lip, and a fatal wound in his abdomen. Felix was fine, which was _good_. Yeah, good.

 

“Chan, hey, I need you to stay awake,” Felix managed to get them back to their shitty apartment downtown Seoul. It was barely that, just a room too small for two people that had what could be hardly called a kitchen, and an even smaller bathroom. He had placed the bleeding vampire on the floor, kicking his futon aside (of course Felix owned the bed they had), and rushed to get a towel to press on the wound. “I need to get you some blood. You’ll be fine,” but there was a hint of worry in Felix’s voice.

 

Vampires healed, sure, but there were certain things that could stop the healing, such as the blessed blade the tracker had used on him (Chan sneered at the memory of how he had cut his throat open with it, making sure it wouldn’t hurt Felix). Chan was okay with dying from protecting Felix, but there was no way he’ll tell the younger that.

 

They had a very strange relationship, Felix had always turned all of Chan’s advantages down, probably because he was not of blue blood, and in the end, regardless of Felix running away, he wouldn’t get involved with anything less than a royal. Even in their time, it was very unheard of a royal with a non-royal, much less a low life vampire like himself.

 

Oh, right. He was dying. He wouldn’t need to think about useless stuff like that anymore.

 

“Chris? Are you listening to me?” Felix had stopped talking in Korean, “Drink this!” he forced one of the blood bags they kept for emergencies down on Chan’s mouth, squeezing it. Chan drank it, it tasted fine, but his body was still losing a lot of blood. His body unable to heal from it.

 

“Felix…”

 

“No, shut up, you’re not dying,” Felix took out his phone, dialing someone’s number.

 

Chan was starting to feel dizzy, something he had not felt since he was first turned. “Lix…”

 

“I said shut up, Chris,” Felix tried to sound mad but he was desperate. “WooJin hyung! Please!”

 

That was all that Chan heard of that conversation, allowing himself to wander in the memories he had of his family, his friends, and Felix. What a lame way to die, to be honest. Yet, Chan caught a bit of the way Felix kept pressing two fingers into where his pressure point would be, as if he could feel something. Felix was weird like that. Weird and cute. If Chan might have told the other that he wondered if they could be mates, maybe Felix would have acted differently. Too late now. “Hey, I’ll just rest my eyes…”

 

“No, the fuck you will,” Felix had thrown his phone to the floor, rolling up his sleeve to expose his forearm. “My blood… will help you. It will kick start your healing, but you have to promise me you’ll stop when I tell you to.”

 

“I’ll probably pass out before—” Chan’s idea died on his tongue as he watched Felix use his fangs to rip the skin of his wrist open because _damn_ , he was dying for the second time but that was the sexiest thing he had ever seen in both of his lives. Felix licked his lips clean, looking over at Chan who was far too gone from blood loss and lust, that he had to gather some blood in his mouth and pushing it into Chan’s.

 

Chan felt _warm_ , like when he was alive and covered in blankets during winter. When he opened his eyes again, they were icy blue. The royal’s blood tasted amazing, better than anything he ever ate or drank, better than the first time he quenched his thirst. It was sweet, no trace of the iron flavor in it, but not too much… it was like it could turn into whatever Chan wanted. Not only his wound began healing, but his energy was restored. He never wanted to stop. Felix pulled back from his bloody kiss and squeaked when Chan grabbed his wrist in the blink of an eye, reflexes faster than ordinary, and sank his fangs into it to suck even more of that nectar that ran in Felix’s veins.

 

He felt a small hand pushing his head back, “ _No_ ,” Felix spoke gently, “please, stop…” Chan hadn’t drink enough to kill Felix, so why was the younger so weak?

 

Looking up, Chan’s eyes glowed brighter. Felix was affected in a very different way. His pretty heart-shaped lips were parted, soft pants coming from them, his cheeks were flushed, his pupils were blown, and his whole body was limp. Looking down, Chan almost smirked at Felix’s erection. So that’s why royals don’t let anyone drink their blood… or was it only Felix? Using all his will, Chan ran his tongue over Felix’s wound to help it heal with his saliva.

 

The younger Aussie fell on the floor next to him, looking so flustered that Chan couldn’t stop himself from kissing his wrist, “That happens to all of you?”

 

“You are never drinking my blood again… or I’ll kill you myself.”

 

Chan smiled, blood covered teeth and lips, and Felix slapped his shoulder. After a few more minutes, Chan yawned and noticed Felix had fallen asleep from not being used to gettig his blood sucked. With a bit of effort, he picked up the younger and placed him on the bed. Felix caught his wrist, “Stay.”

 

That's how Chan woke up behind Felix, an arm wrapped around his middle, and the younger's back facing him. Chan tried to move away without disturbing his sleep, but Felix groaned, rolling over to face him, “Sorry, go back to sleep…”

 

“How's your wound?” the royal lifted Chan's bloodied shirt, exposing the older's abs. He was no stranger to them, they lived together for fuck's sake, but he had never been able to admire them. He ran the tip of his finger over the small scar left behind, then down the ridges of the hard muscles, and Chan caught his hand to stop him from going further.

 

“You never answered me,” Felix pursed his lips, watching as Chan brought his hand up to kiss his wrist. “Is that a royal thing or a you thing?”

 

“A royal thing,” the older noticed the soft red glow in his eyes. “We never let anyone drink from us, except sometimes other royals, because our blood… is _different_. It can heal, but it's much more addictive, and _that_ happens.”

 

“ _That_? You mean it makes you horny?” Chan laughed at Felix's annoyed groan. “So, if I bite you now…”

 

“No, hyung, don't,” but it was too late, the commoner had punctured the royal's skin with his fangs. Felix tried to move away, but he was losing his strength. “ _Chris_ , stop…” once the blood hit Chan's tongue, it was impossible.

 

Chan barely took one or two gulps of his blood, but Felix was melting already. His body was on fire, yet a part of him worried over Chan sucking him dry. Chan, on the other hand, could only smirk before he detached himself from the younger. “Look at you, so pretty…”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Mmh, is that what you want?”

 

Felix would be lying if he said he _didn't_. Ever since he met Chan, he had wanted the older. He never made a move and rejected Chan out of fear of growing too attached to him, and if his family found out he mated a non-royal, that was the end of them. Now, however, Chan knew all about him, including _that_ reaction. “I want you to _bite_ me again.”

 

“What’s that, your highness?” Felix pushed him away, but Chan was faster and pulled him forward, so he was straddling his lap. “You sure you want to mess around with a low life like me?”

 

“I think it’s too late for that,” the royal leaned down, until their lips were about to touch, only to smirk as he slipped his hands under Chan’s shirt. “Though, you’re in debt to me, I saved your life…”

 

“That’s true,” Chan bumped his nose with Felix’s. “What can I do to show my gratefulness?” the older took off his shirt as he spoke.

 

Felix half laughed, half scoffed, and leaned down to sink his fangs into Chan's shoulder. According to what his family always told Felix, Chan's blood was supposed to taste like metal and dirt, though it tasted _amazing_ to him. He knew Chan wouldn't be half as affected from his bite, but Felix still smeared the crimson liquid down Chan's chest, following the path with his tongue. Chan gasped, eyes watching his every move with a predatory glint. Felix slowly licked his lips, locking gazes with him.

 

Grabbing a fistfull of the golden blonde locks, Chan pulled him up so their mouths will meet in a heated kiss. Chan's hand travelled down Felix's pliant body. The pureblood shivered, a fire ignited inside of him, so strong not even the thirst could compete with it. Felix grinded his ass against Chan's hardening length, fingernails racking into his biceps. Felix slipped out of his own shirt, and Chan was sure royal vampires were higher beings because Felix's body was covered in those pretty freckles that formed constellations on his skin. He wanted to count with kisses each one and join them in patterns with his fingers.

 

“What are you doing?” Felix giggled, and Chan looked up from where he had been doing exactly that. “I was told they taint my skin… no one knew why I have them.”

 

“ _Taint_? They make you even more beautiful,” Chan's fingers tickled him as they traced his freckles until they reached one perky nipple, pinching it, and earning a short gasp from the younger. His mouth replaced his finger, and his free hand gave the same treatment to his other nipple. Felix threw his head back, rocking his hips back and forth before Chan pushed him to his back again. Now, on top of the younger, the vampire took one of the younger’s hand to bite it, drawing enough blood to dip his index and smudge it on Felix’s heart-shaped lips. The same lips that smacked open due to the rush hitting him again, letting out puffs of air. Chan took his time in sliding his thumb over the younger’s bottom lip, pulling it a bit, then going over the top one, and then leaned in to gather it up with his tongue. Slipping it inside the royal’s mouth, let him taste his own blood, as he finished undressing him.

 

Chan admired Felix for a minute, blood-red lips swollen from all the kissing, supple body on full display for him. Chan hadn’t want someone so much in his _long_ life. He tapped his fingers on Felix’s lips, and the royal swallowed them instantly, as he left a trail of sucks and kisses all the way down to his thighs, where he sank his fangs again. Felix moaned around Chan’s digits, hands fisting the sheets as he tensed only to relax instantly, skin flushing. With a lot of effort, Felix reached underneath the pillows for a small bottle of lube. “ _Christopher…_ ”

 

Chan smirked at Felix’s leaking cock, he hadn’t even really touch him and he was already so riled up. He jerked the younger off a bit, just to get him even harder. Felix whined, threading his fingers in the older’s hair, pulling harshly. “Be good, highness, or you won’t get anything from this peasant.”

 

Felix cried out, between the incitement and frustration, he was growing desperate. “Chan, hurry up!”

 

“So bossy, are all royals like you?” Chan teased the head of his cock, squeezing it between his index and thumb. Felix whimpered. “What was that?”

 

“I should have let you die!”

 

“And let some other stuck-up vampire like you see you like this?” Chan grabbed the lube from Felix’s trembling fingers. “Baby, no royal will fuck you as good as me.”

 

“Then prove it!”

 

Chan’s eyes flashed celeste at the words. Without another word, he bit Felix’s other thigh and pressed a dry finger to his hole. Felix trashed a bit, the mix of pain and pleasure making him a bit dizzy. Chan allowed a small rivulet of blood to slide down Felix’s skin, turning his attention to the way he had started pushing against his digit. Taking it out, he poured some lube onto his middle and index fingers and prodded Felix’s entrance again. The royal spread his legs wider, giving him easier access to his body. It took Chan by surprised when Felix grabbed his free hand to start sucking on his fingers, tongue dragging between them and eyes fixed on his. “Can I fuck your mouth next time, highness?”

 

“Earn it, _peasant_ ,” Felix was horny beyond belief, but he could still hold his ground against Chan. Maybe that was what Chan liked about him. Chan took Felix’s dick into his mouth, sliding a third finger along with the other two at the same, stretching him out nice and slow. Huffing, the royal dug one of his heels in Chan’s back, screaming in surprise when a wet tongue sneaked in him besides the fingers. His hips rutted down, trying to feel it deeper. “Stop teasing!” he tried to make it sound like an order but it came out as a plead.

 

Chan decided that he’d edge Felix more on another occasion, feeling his own hard-on aching for attention too. Holding Felix’s knees up, Chan nudged his gaping hole with the head of his erection, stifling a laugh at Felix’s groans. Before Felix could complain again, Chan bottomed out in one swift movement. Arched back and eyebrows knit together, Felix let out a moan of relief, closing his eyes in delight. With the other blonde’s help, he lifted off the bed to wrap his arms around Chan’s neck, rolling his hips, literally fucking himself on Chan’s cock as the older wasn’t moving at all. It was cute to him how desperate Felix was. His walls tightened around him, making it hard for him to stay still, but he wanted to enjoy the moment a bit more.

 

Though, Felix had different plans. He crashed their mouths together, all teeth, and the taste of his blood made his cock twitch. _Finally_ , he began fucking Felix like he meant it, his instinct kicking in. Chan dropped Felix on the bed, gripping his hips so hard as he pounded into the younger ruthlessly. Felix was a mess, but not enough, so Chan latched onto his neck. Felix wailed, angling Chan’s thrusts to hit his prostate just right and turned his head to look at Chan. They stared at each other for a split second, Felix’s eyes were glazed over and Chan’s were voracious, but something clicked.

 

“Be mine, Felix,” more than a request, it was a demand.

 

Even with all the stimulation, Felix was aware of his decision. “Do it, Chan, claim me.”

 

Chan smiled, a sincere smile, and brought the hand that Felix had on his shoulder to do a small cut on his palm, doing the same on his own hand, and pressed them together, their bloods mixing. A bond that was already there became almost tacit. So much, Felix came just like that, spilling all over his own chest. However, Chan kept ramming his dick into Felix’s trembling body, oversensible from everything happening at once. “You look so pretty, Lix…”

 

“Cum, Channie,” Felix mewled, clenching around Chan, “cum for me, do it in me…” he grazed his fangs along Chan’s jaw, nails leaving a red marks all over his back. “I’ll let you face fuck me then.”

 

The image of a wrecked Felix on his knees in front of Chan, puffy lips wrapped around his dick, was enough to send him over the edge. Felix would’ve come a second time if he hadn’t been spent from all the blood Chan drank from him, but sighed in content as he felt the warm load filling him up. Chan rode his orgasm out until Felix complained from the overstimulation. The older was about to pull out when Felix kept him in with his legs around his waist. “Lix?”

 

“Stay inside,” Chan raised his eyebrows, and Felix turned his head away to hide his blush.

 

“I didn’t know you were into cockwarming,” Chan casually spoke as he carefully moved them to spoon Felix, making sure nothing spilled out of him.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“We could buy a buttplug, if you want to keep my cum in you.”

 

“Shut up, Chan.”

 

“A vibrator too, what other kinks you have, Lixie?”

 

“I should’ve let you die, I swear…”

 

Chan giggled, playfully biting Felix’s neck, “Chan! No!” however, Chan only left a bright hickey on it. “Ugh, _peasant_ …”

 

“Mmh, you’re stuck in eternity with this peasant, highness.”

 

Felix was glad Chan couldn’t see his face because he wouldn’t be able to hide his smile, yet he forgot their new bond allowing Chan to feel exactly what he was feeling, and eternity together didn’t feel like long enough for either.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I have a nsfw twit: ChnLxie.


End file.
